Bathroom Breakdown
by deaths demise
Summary: Harry comforts Draco when he breaks down in the bathroom. AU for bathroom scene in HP6. Harry/Draco possibly/slightly if you want to read it that way. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! This is my take on the whole HP6 bathroom scene between Harry and Draco. What I think should or could have happened had Harry not been so quick to attack.

I'm hoping to be able to make this a bit more dramatic in the capturing of their emotions and showing their thoughts; the sadness and despair of their roles, rather than the anger they usually to each other.

So here's the first bit:

**

* * *

Bathroom Breakdown**

**Harry's Pov:**

Entering the Great Hall, I was in time to see the look Katie gave Malfoy. I saw the way she stared at him in horror, an image which was mirrored on Malfoy's face; mixed with fear. In that instant I knew that I was right. That I was right all along and once again I'd been ignored by all authority figures and my supposed best friends.

Once again, I was on my own against the evil of this world.

In his eyes I saw terror and knew he was behind all the shit that had happened this year. No doubt, because 'HE', the bloody Dark Lord, had commanded it and that meant I was right, Draco-Fucking-Malfoy was now a Friggin' Deatheater.

I thought no more on this and took off after him, as he fled the Great Hall.

I followed him; with no idea what I was going to do when caught him. Nor why, instead of rage and anger flowing through my veins at what he's done, I felt fear and worry coursing through me entire being.

Fear for what will become of him, he's not succeeding; he was failing in his task and failure would not be tolerated; it will leave him insane or dead.

Nobody deserves such a fate, not even Malfoy, which is why I'm worried for him. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes; bloody hero complex acting up, again.

Climbing the stairs two at a time, I shake my head, I don't really believe it! I feel even more nauseas and worried, for himm than when I went off to rescue Sirius and he ended up dying because of my stupidity. I feel sheer terror for Malfoy. Terror for what may become of him, though we are rivals, I don't want him to die. I don't want to lose him, which I will if I don't do something.

Why must it always be me?

I can't explain this need to keep him alive. Why him of all people, I can't lose and this irritates the hell out of me.

I don't have time to ponder this. I've arrived at his hiding place. Ironically enough, he's hiding out in Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

'Merlin, please don't let her be in there.' I silently beg; a shiver going down my back.

Opening the door, as noiselessly as I can, whilst my heart beats a mile a minute, I edge around the wall moving sideways, freeing my wand as I go. All the while, I can hear running water from the sinks; pouring heavily.

Just under that, hidden by the noise of running water, I can make out the noise of someone crying but trying to stifle it at the same time. There was an edge of hysteria to the sobs. A sound I knew all too well, I experienced it every single night when I awoke from the nightmares of loved ones dying.

I peaked around the corner, towards the sinks and almost audibly gasp at what I see… it's a sight I never thought I would see on Malfoy. I never thought he could experience such emotion... he always seemed so cold and distant!

His back was to me; hunched over the sink; both hands clasping the sides tight enough to crack. He was even whiter than normal; which was very worrying. He never had much colour to begin with.

Chancing a glimpse at his face I feel my chest clench; his face was deathly pale. He looked like a corpse.

Then there was his hair; his perfectly gelled immaculate hair was gone.

Malfoy always prided himself on his perfection; especially his hair, for it to be even one strand out of place, then tragedy must have struck him. But for it to be a complete mess then, the apocalypse must be upon him.

I could hear his barely contained sobs worsening. His control was breaking; hysteria looming.

As I'd watched and absorbed this, my body, of its own accord, had begun moving out of my hiding place, yearning to go comfort him, to take away his pain; if for only a brief period.

When my mind caught up to my body, I realised, I could not let this go. Let him the embodiment of perfection; of wealth; of arrogance and masks, crumble and break. To become, completely destroyed by the weight on his slim shoulders; to collapse to the pressure; and darkness of despair.

That's when it truly hit me; we're so alike and yet so different; like two sides of the same coin.

With that realisation, I gathered my Gryffindor courage; lowered my wand; raising my head high; my ultimate show of stubbornness, as Ron and Hermione liked to call it.

As ready as I'll ever be, I squelched down my feelings of unease; which had doubled in the time I'd watched him.

Speaking as calmly and steadily as I could. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there and here is the second chapter this one is shown from Draco's point of view:

* * *

Switch To Draco's Pov:

I fled the Great Hall as soon as I saw Potter speaking to Bell. I couldn't take it. I'd failed. I'd failed and now Potter suspected me! It wouldn't be much longer before he got others on his side. I mean eventually people would come round to The Golden Boy's way of thinking.

So I ran and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom was now the sanctuary of the Malfoy Heir.

If my Father saw me now…no I can't go there… I mustn't go there.

But here in this bathroom I felt free and allowed my emotions to show for this was my safe place; my haven.

By the time I had arrived to the sink I was too late the darnable tears were already leaking out. I belatedly pray that nobody saw them as I ran here or that they at least didn't notice them.

I rushed to the sink and grabbed the sides of it in a deathgrip turning my knuckles a sickening shade of white. Deathly pale and grotesquely bony. I've lost weight.

I've always hated how pale I was under normal circumstances but as a Malfoy it was expected except right now I desperately wished I were not normally pale because my extra paleness now made me look sick and death-like.

I glance up at my reflection to see a stranger looking back at me.

My hair is in disarray, all ungelled and undone. Strands of it hang into my eyes and I can see the split ends! I've been hard on my hair a lot recently even pulling it at the roots on occasion.

But hell I've been stressed! Far too stressed to be healthy and well-kept as I should be. Its all getting to me. There's no way I can keep this up much longer.

My hair is ruined, my skin is all pale and sick looking beneath my school robes I've lost weight from my already slim thin frame. My eyes have huge purple bags under them and are all puffed and red from my tears. My face is haunted looking and tear-streaked almost constantly these days.

I bow my head and allow more tears to fall and let loose a heartbroken sob, followed by another and then more.

I have no idea how long I remain like this but when I finally feel my sobs dying away and my breathing evening out I move. I splash and clean my face with water to try and help compose myself and bring back my mask.

As I ready myself and begin to gather myself together to cast a glamour charm on my appearance I hear movement behind me. My heart moves up to my throat and fear grasps my whole body as I hear the softly yet demandingly spoken words -

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

I spin around to face the last person I ever wanted to see me like this – Harry Bloody Potter. Of course its him, I mean who else would it be?

Anger boils to the surface as I face and stare him down defiantly hoping he will be the one to break first and leave.

No such look the guy is a Gryffindor and stubbornness is a leading trait of theirs second only to their foolishness.

My face morphes into its well-trained Malfoy sneer of superiority and arrogance before I realise that his words to me held concern and not anger.

Shock overcomes my sneer as I process this and look at him. Truly look at him and see his defiance and stubbornness to have my answer but no anger or hatred. I feel more than see the concern, concern for me, for my well-being poring off of him in waves.

He wants answers, answers to questions he already knows the answers of. But that's not all he wants he also wants to know if I will make, if I'll be okay, if I can keep it up and keep it together.

Its all too much seeing him of all people concerned for me. Before I know it I'm breaking down all over again only this time it's a whole lot worse, a whole lot more frenzied and panic-stricken. I'm on the floor in front of him sobbing my heart out completely broken and destroyed with no way out of it.

Like him my fate is sealed only mine is the opposite of his as it lies in darkness and deceit.

* * *

Okay so what do you think of that??? Did it capture Draco and make sense???

Hope so!!! LOL!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Right here is the ending of this story:

* * *

Normal Pov:

As the pale haired youth sobbed his heart out and stained the floor with his tears, the dark haired boy swiftly moved and encompassed the lithe pale haired boy in his arms pulling him close to his chest.

The dark one, whose life was in the light and future lay in laughter and friends, held the pale one close and let him weep to his hearts content. His future lay in torment and darkness, this they both knew and could to little to change.

No words were exchanged as they sat there, for they both knew that any words exchanged would be pointless for both of their fates were sealed.

But for this one moment in time, in this much avoided bathroom they allowed their feelings, their fears to show and their tears to fall as they grieved their lossed innocence and childhoods.

They allowed each other to see the side they could not show to anyone else for fear of death and hopelessness.

Here light and dark met and gave the much desired and needed comfort to one another.

The End

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!

Okay well this is it the end of the line.

I hope you liked this and as for this end here I think really it might be a bit too long as perhaps it would be better with only a few lines to conclude it.

But what the hell!!!

Bye!


End file.
